Devil Kombat
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Dante is put into the Mortal Kombat tournament, and he fights for Earthrealm, defeating his enemies, but he and Scorpion seem to have an objective of their own. What are they planning?
1. Battles and Schemes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Mortal Kombat.**

Dante stood in the arena, rolling his eyes. Shang Tsung smirked from his throne. "Dante the devil hunter, you are the next contestant! You will face… Baraka!" Baraka stepped out of the ranks of enforcers and bared his fangs at Dante.  
Dante smirked. "Dude, do you even know how ugly you are? Those teeth are quite the farming implements, and let's not even talk about the skin and blades!" Baraka started swinging his blades at Dante, but Dante easily dodged every attack, before bringing out his sword and charging. In a flash, it was over. Baraka fell into two pieces, his torso hitting the ground, while his legs fell over backwards.

Amazingly, Baraka was still twitching, showing slight signs of life. "Finish him!" Snarled Shang Tsung, disgusted by Baraka's outright failure. Dante picked Baraka's torso up off the ground, glaring at the repulsive creature before him. "With pleasure." Dante's sword swept out at a speed that easily surpassed human possibilities, and Baraka's head was severed, before being slashed in half on the way down to the ground.

Shang Tsung raised his hand. "Your next opponent will be… Scorpion!" There was a flash of fire, and Scorpion appeared. Shang Tsung ordered the start of the battle, and the two demons charged each other. They exchanged sword blows, but neither was really hurting the other one. Raiden narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why Dante was so much slower and weaker all of a sudden. The speed and power he had displayed when fighting Baraka should have allowed him to destroy Scorpion almost as easily as he had killed Baraka. Finally, Scorpion gripped Dante by the shoulders, and the two vanished in a jet of hellfire.

A few minutes passed, before Scorpion reappeared, holding up a bleached white, chalky skull with a spine attached to it. Shang Tsung smirked as he declared Scorpion the winner, but Raiden was wondering what was going on. Something about this simply didn't add up. Dante was more than strong enough to kill Scorpion, and Dante would not burn to death if engulfed in hellfire, as he had been engulfed in hellfire many times and come out unscathed. Raiden had to investigate.

Scorpion reappeared in the Nether realm, walking up to Dante and dropping the skull on the ground. "It worked. They all fell for it."  
Dante laughed. "When you suggested that, I thought you were kidding! That thing doesn't even look like me! For starters, it's too short!"  
Scorpion shrugged. "If you stay here for a while, no one will detect you, so you will have more than enough time to kill Quan Chi. He is dangerous, and far too powerful for me to defeat, but he will be no match for you. I will continue through the tournament to keep up appearances, but you will appear at the end and kill Shao Kahn! But remember, Noob Saibot is mine! I will have his filthy, dishonourable head!"


	2. Two out of Three

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Mortal Kombat.**

Scorpion stood in the arena, contemplating his next move. He turned to see Raiden standing beside him. "What is it, thunder god?"  
Raiden held up a hand. "I do not seek to fight you, Scorpion. I only wish to know what you and Dante are planning."  
Scorpion glared at Raiden. "Are you insane? I killed Dante mere hours ago!"  
Raiden moved closer and lowered his tone. "Dante would not die from hellfire. I know you staged that killing to convince Shang Tsung that Dante was dead. What is really going on?"  
Scorpion turned grudgingly towards Raiden, pondering whether or not to let the thunder god in on his and Dante's plan.

Shang Tsung declared that Liu Kang would face both Scorpion and Quan Chi. The spectre and the sorcerer stepped forward, as did the Shaolin monk. Scorpion jumped at Liu Kang first, but Liu Kang kicked him back. Quan Chi attacked Liu Kang with his blade, but Liu Kang kicked him straight backwards. A Portal appeared in Quan Chi's path, and he vanished into it. A few seconds later, another portal opened up, and Quan Chi tried to run out of it, but was grabbed from behind by a human arm, and pulled back through the portal, which then closed behind him. Shang Tsung stood angrily. "What was that?"  
Scorpion and Liu Kang exchanged a meaningful glance, as each of them knew exactly what had happened, having planned it in advance. Quan Chi's attempt to escape Liu Kang's attack had left him at the mercy of Dante.  
Shang Tsung ordered the fighters to resume fighting, and Liu Kang defeated Scorpion. Scorpion hadn't battled seriously, as he needed the tournament to go on to get a chance to kill Noob Saibot, and Liu Kang was Earthrealm's only chance of getting that far.

Liu Kang faced Shang Tsung next, and soundly defeated the sorcerer. Finally, the opponent was Shao Kahn. Scorpion vanished, returning to the Netherrealm. Dante stood, waiting for him.  
"The battle against Shao Kahn has started, but I can't find Noob Saibot!"  
Dante smirked. "Relax. I already got him. I put him through a portal to Earth. You should find him pretty quick."  
Scorpion vanished, and Dante suddenly became aware of someone fighting in the distance. He followed the sounds until he found a portal which lead to somewhere in Outworld. He stepped through it, not knowing who needed his help, but knowing regardless that he was needed.

Scorpion walked aggressively towards the slightly wounded Noob Saibot. "There you are, Sub-Zero. I killed you once, and I shall kill you again!"  
Noob attempted to attack Scorpion, but was instantly dragged into the arena through a portal. Liu Kang had just put his fist through Shao Kahn. Scorpion stabbed his blades into Noob Saibot, before blasting fire all over him, reducing him to a pile of ashes.

In Outworld, Dante found that the cries were coming from Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade, who were being attacked by a creature with four arms. Dante recognised Goro when he saw him. Jackson or Jax as he liked to be called was in a terrible state, his arms gone. Sonya had been thrown onto the ground by Goro, who had now picked her up, and was preparing to tear her head from her body. Dante flashed forward, and all four of Goro's arms were severed, hitting the stone floor very heavily. Goro began to breathe fire at Dante, but Dante's sword moved much faster, slashing Goro's head off.  
Dante turned to Sonya. "You guys need help?"  
Sonya stood, before helping Jax to his feet. "Dante? But you're dead!"  
Dante shrugged. "Scorpion's a terrible performer. I can't believe so many people fell for it."  
Sonya and Jax exchanged a glance, before turning back to Dante. "We need your help to get back to Earthrealm. Jax needs a medic."  
Dante nodded. I can get you there. Come with me."  
Dante put his arm around Jax, taking his weight off Sonya.  
"I'll carry him. You looked like you were struggling."

Shao Kahn stood before the people under his command. "We must find a way to destroy them. I propose another tournament, but we need to destroy that Shaolin before he can win again."

Raiden stood before the defenders of Earthrealm. "Shao Kahn has proposed another tournament in Outworld. I believe he will keep trying until he either wins or dies."  
Dante stepped forward. "I say we go for it. Liu Kang kicked that loser's ass before I could have a crack at him, and now I got a second chance."  
Raiden nodded. "Earthrealm will not be safe until Shao Kahn is truly destroyed. Perhaps you are the one who must win."


	3. And Now the Third

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Mortal Kombat.**

The Earthrealm warriors stood in front of the enforcers of Outworld. Shao Kahn stepped forward.  
The first Earthrealm kombatant will be Jackson Briggs! You will face… Mileena!"  
Mileena danced forward, twirling like a child. Jax stepped forward to face her, clenching his new, metallic fists. Mileena dashed at Jax, but Jax struck her to the ground with his fist. Mileena swept her sai at Jax, but Jax easily avoided it, countering with a sharp punch to her jaw, smashing one of her razor-like teeth. Mileena tried to dive at Jax, but met with a direct blow to the face, which sent her skidding back, stunned.

Jax's next opponent was Kintaro. Kintaro stepped forward, swinging his four massive fists at Jax. Jax ducked and blocked each punch, before landing a solid hit on Kintaro's face. Kintaro gripped Jax's arm, tearing it off. Jax tried to swing his other arm, but Kintaro slammed his fist into Jax's face, knocking him flying into the crowd of Earthrealm warriors, where Dante caught him. "Kintaro wins."

Johnny Cage was the next Earthrealm kombatant, and was to face Ermac. Cage stepped up, ready. Ermac appeared out of a swirling green mist, and floated forward to face Cage. Cage jumped forward, but Ermac used telekinesis to lift Cage into the air, throwing him heavily to the sand. Ermac started to raise Johnny again, but Dante stepped up. "He's had enough. It's my turn."  
Shao Kahn waved his hand. "We will resume tomorrow. Ermac wins."

Dante sat in the gladiators' quarters with Sonya and Raiden. Dante and Sonya had gone there alone, and Scorpion had left them to it, but Raiden had needed to speak with Dante, and had interrupted them. "This is very important, Dante. The death of Shao Kahn is the only way Earthrealm can survive. I believe it might be you who must win. If so, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."  
Dante shrugged. "And it's been a whole ten months since the last time that happened. Well almost."

Shao Kahn stood in front of the crowd in the massive arena of Outworld. "The next kombatant from Earthrealm will be Dante Sparda! He will face Shang Tsung and Ermac!"  
Shang Tsung and Ermac both moved forward, ready to fight Dante, who simply stood there. Ermac attempted to lift Dante with his telekinesis, but Dante's body became edged with red energy, and the telekinesis was ineffective. Shang Tsung raised his hands, attempting to steal Dante's soul. The red aura around Dante resisted Shang Tsung's magic just as it had resisted Ermac's, rendering Shang Tsung's attack worthless. Dante smirked, pulling out his guns. Dante had fired several rounds into both Shang Tsung and Ermac before either could react, and by the time he was done, the sorcerer and the freakish creation fell to the ground, filled with holes and very dead.

Shao Kahn threw his hammer at Dante, but Dante's sword flew into his hand, striking the flying hammer aside like it was nothing. Shao Kahn stood and attacked Dante, his hammer reappearing in his hand. Shao Kahn swept his hammer repeatedly at Dante, but Dante defended himself easily, making Shao Kahn become more enraged each time his hammer was blocked or dodged. Finally, Shao Kahn charged at Dante, but Dante flashed forward, striking the hammer from Shao Kahn's grasp, before landing a sharp kick on the warlord's face, sending him sliding across the ground on his back. In a flash of movement, Dante stood over the fallen warlord, dragging him to his feet. Shao Kahn attempted to attack with his fists, but Dante tossed Shao Kahn into the air, pulling out his guns and riddling the warlord with bullets. When Dante finished shooting, a dazed, badly bleeding Shao Kahn fell to the ground in front of him.

Dante pulled Shao Kahn to his feet. "Sweet dreams." Shao Kahn attempted to attack Dante, but Dante flashed forward, moving so fast as to be a red blur. Dante's sword slashed straight through Shao Kahn's chest, rending the warlord in half. Shao Kahn's head and shoulders hit the sand hard, his lower body and severed arms landing directly afterwards. Raiden stepped forward, pleased.  
"It is done. Even Shao Kahn could not survive that. I see it clearly. "He must win" refers to you. You are Earthrealm's saviour." Raiden held up his amulet, watching as the cracks sealed up.

Dante sat in the Shaolin temple with Sonya by his side. The monks had attempted to give him a medal, but Dante had turned it down, saying it would clash with his coat. Scorpion had told Dante that he needed to speak with him later, but he would leave him with Sonya for the time being.  
Dante smiled at the people he had come to regard as his friends. "What say we all go to a party or something?"  
Johnny Cage instantly agreed, standing with Dante, and leaning on him as if he was posing for a picture. It was no easy task, but Dante and Johnny eventually convinced the others.

As there was no party around, the warriors settled for a nightclub. Johnny stood at the centre of the dance floor, dozens of people asking him for autographs, and several girls having already danced with him. Dante danced with Sonya, sitting with her and Jax when the music stopped. Surprisingly, Jax approved of Dante dating Sonya, as Jax had grown to quite like Dante, and knew Dante would be the man Sonya deserved, even though strictly, he wasn't a man, having been born half demon.

Liu Kang loitered around the side of the dance floor, unwilling to approach where Kitana and Jade stood. Dante nodded at Liu Kang. "I'm sick of watching him making puppy eyes at her and not approaching her. You wanna give him a little hint?"  
Sonya smirked. "Sure. I'll take the left. You take the right."

Liu Kang stood uncertainly, still unwilling to approach. Suddenly, Dante and Sonya appeared on either side of him, dragging him to Kitana's table. Kitana looked up to see Liu Kang being dragged over to her by Dante and Sonya. Dante leaned over the table. "Sorry for the spectacle, ladies, but Old Man Kung Fu here wants to ask the princess to dance, only he doesn't have the balls to do it. What ya say? Give Liu Kang a dance?"

"Told you." Said Dante, looking over Sonya's shoulder at Liu Kang and Kitana sharing a dance. "They make a cute couple, but I don't know about the whole cougar thing." Sonya gripped Dante's shoulder tighter, telling him to just dance.

Several hours later, Dante went to the temple to meet Scorpion. The spectre appeared behind him, but Dante knew he was there. "Last guy who tried sneaking up on me is mounted over my fireplace right now." Dante turned to face Scorpion, asking him what he wanted to talk to him about. Scorpion leaned closer. "There is one more person you must kill. His name is Shinnok. He is a fallen god who presides over the Netherrealm. He is Quan Chi's master. He will be released soon, and he will prove far more dangerous than Shao Kahn."

_Response to review:_

_To **Guest:** I thought about a Mortal Kombat girl for Dante, and I knew it just had to be Sonya. There is still one more chapter to come, and it will be the fight between Shinnok and Dante, but I think Scorpion might get some action too. For usernames, I don't really know. You like Mortal Kombat and Devil May Cry, so maybe something from them, like **Toasty, Stylish Devil Hunter, Elder God, Jackpot, Fatality, Rebellion, **or something like that. Or if you prefer something else, you can base it on that. Just a name that you think sounds good._


	4. One Thing Left Unsaid

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Mortal Kombat.**

Dante stood in the throne room of Shinnok, in the heart of the Netherrealm. Shinnok sat on the throne, looking arrogant. "The Son of Sparda. I wondered if I'd be meeting you."  
Dante approached, swaggering towards Shinnok's throne. "So you're Shinnok. I thought you'd look less like a circus clown."

Shinnok turned into a huge demon, sweeping large claws at Dante. Dante casually sidestepped the strike, firing a bullet into the demon's arm. The demon vanished, to be replaced by Shinnok's original form. Shinnok lifted his hand, and dozens of large, skeletal hands erupted from the ground underneath Dante. Dante stood still as the hands charged, vanishing just as they were about to close around him. Shinnok looked around for the Devil Hunter, before feeling Dante tap him on the shoulder. Shinnok tried to use magic, but Dante shot him in the chest, wounding him.  
"Big overtures, small show. How about making this a bit more fun for me?"

Scorpion stood before the Earthrealm defenders, telling them what was happening.  
"It is Shinnok. He was soon to rise again, so Dante went to the Netherrealm to destroy him."  
Sonya grabbed Scorpion. "You sent him down to the Netherrealm alone? He could get killed!"  
Scorpion didn't blink. "I rather doubt it."  
Sonya pulled Scorpion closer, glaring at him. "I'm going down too. We can't let him fight Shinnok alone!"  
Johnny stepped forward. "Yeah! It makes us look bad if he kicks Shinnok's ass while we do nothing!"  
Sonya glared at Johnny, and he backed down, hands held up defensively.  
Sonya tossed Scorpion back. "You're taking me down there. I'll force you if I have to!"

Sonya charged at Scorpion, kicking him onto his back. Scorpion vanished, reappearing behind Sonya. Sonya attacked Scorpion, but he punched her to the ground. Sonya stood just in time to have the rope of Scorpion's spear wrapped around her neck. Scorpion forced Sonya to her feet, opening a portal to the Netherrealm and forcing her head towards it. Just as it looked like he would kill her, Scorpion tossed Sonya back to the ground, removing the rope from her neck. Sonya scrambled back, gasping for air. Jax stepped forward, raising his metal arms, but Raiden gripped his shoulder, telling him to calm down.

The Earthrealm defenders looked up as a portal from the Netherrealm opened, a figure appearing from it. The Earthrealm defenders waited, anxious, as the victor of the fight for Earthrealm became visible. Dante stepped out of the portal, shaking hands with Scorpion and embracing Sonya. The other Earthrealm defenders gathered around Dante, congratulating him.  
Dante shrugged. "That Shinnok guy was a total loser! He was even weaker than Arius!"


End file.
